


A Kiss with the Horses and the Hay

by Winne Grimm (Georgie_Likes_Toast)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Also Alex's horse lives there, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Getting Together, Horses, Lams - Freeform, M/M, The washingtons' live out in the country because i said so, kiss, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgie_Likes_Toast/pseuds/Winne%20Grimm
Summary: John steals Alex away from his birthday party because he finally decides to do something about their feelings.





	A Kiss with the Horses and the Hay

**Author's Note:**

> Can Also be found on my tumblr @poemstowritepeopletospite as an fyi :)  
> dedicated to my boyfriend even though he prefers angst.

“Alex, can I borrow you for a second?” John asked, when Alex finished opening his presents. A red tinge spread across Alex’s cheeks as he nodded and stood. John slipped his coat on, with Alex following suit, and the two stepped out onto the back porch. John offered Alex his arm, which Alex looped his arm around and diverted his eyes away from his long time friend. John lead down the steps from the Washingtons’ house and lead him down the path that lead out into the forest. Alex walked with him contently until they neared the edge of the forest.

“Did you need something, John?” Alex asked and ran his hands over his hair to smooth the fly away wisps of it.

“Thought some fresh air would be nice. Besides you looked like you were getting pretty agitated,” John replied and grinned. Alex could tell that wasn’t the whole story but returned his long time crush’s smile anyways.

“Alrighty then. I don’t quite want to head in yet but I don’t really think that heading into the forest is a good idea. It’s cold, and It’ll be dark soon. Besides it’s been ages since we’ve walked those paths and the snow could be hiding stumps and stuff that we could trip on,” Alex rambled, and started ticking off reasons to not do that.

“I hadn’t been planning on it, Lex,” John replied, and rolled his eyes fondly.

“I’ve missed this place,” Alex said as he stared off into the woods.

“I thought you didn’t like the country,”John teased and jabbed his hands into Alex’s side, making Alex squeal and jump back.

“This place is different, you know? It was home for a really long time and don’t get me wrong I love the apartment, but there’s no walls to hear what you’re saying here. Just trees,”

Alex said.

“I know, hun. I was just givin’ you a hard time.” John replied easily.

“Yeah, I know.” Alex answered, with pinker cheeks. “Last one to the stables is a rotten egg biscuit!”

Alex took of tearing across the yard towards the can, John hot on his heels, until the final stretch when John over took him.

“Peacock!” Alex yelled as he pushed in after John. The horse wickered at him and Alex climbed up into the stall. John smiled and leaned against the wall to watch Alex pet her..

“Looks like you’re a rotten egg biscuit, Lex.” John said after a couple of minutes. Alex turned from where he combing Peacock’s mane with his fingers.

“Eh we both knew I was garbage anyway.” Alex replied, and offered John a lopsided grin. 

“You’re not garbage.” John replied instantly. “We ought be getting back soon before Martha sends a search party out for us.”

“True…” Alex said and gave Peacock a final pat on her back before climbing out of the stall reluctantly.

“Come here, Alex. You’ve got hay in your hair.” John said. Alex scooted closer to him and John set about picking the couple of pieces of straw out of his hair. “Much better.”

“Thanks!” Alex said with a grin and turned towards the door. John caught his wrist gently and pulled him back towards him.

“No problem.”

John pulled Alex closer, causing his cheeks to become bright red. John grinned at him and cupped his cheek.

“You’re ridiculous, Alex. You know that?” John said and brushed his thumb across Alex’s cheek.

“Yeah…” Alex replied and glanced up from John’s lips to look him in the eyes, which didn’t him with the butterflies in his stomach. If anything it made it worse. John rolled his eyes fondly and hummed happily.

“Can I kiss you?” Alex blurted out.

John answered by pressing his lips against Alex’s. After a couple of seconds (or a couple of hours, neither was quite sure) John pulled away slightly.

“I thought you’d never ask.” He said softly, his lips brushing against Alex’s. Shivers ran down Alex’s spine at the sensation and he giggled.

“How come you never asked then?” Alex asked after a minute.

John pulled back completely and smiled.

“I liked to watch you squirm around it. Annnnnnnnnnnd, if you did the asking, I thought you might feel less like I’m saying yes to you out of pity. Which I’m not. Besides I hadn’t really realized that you had a crush on me ‘til a little while ago. I just thought you secretly hated me.” John replied, running his hand over his neck and laughing awkwardly.

“I could never hate you, Jackie.” Alex replied, and pecked the other’s cheek.

“Yeah, well we really ought to be getting back inside now.” John answered and rubbed the back of his neck more.

“Indeed.” George said irritated from the doorway but his eyes were filled with affection and pride they always were when he looked at those he considered his kids.

Alex squeaked and hid from his foster father behind John’s back. John rolled his eyes fondly and dragged Alex back inside, chatting idly with George as he did.

They didn’t talk about until they got home they next day and had settled into the normal routines’. John knocked on the door to Alex’s room, and came in with out waiting for a response. Alex aggressively hit the power button on his computer’s screen and swung around in his chair when he realised John was there.

“Stars are kinda cliché, don’t you think, hun?” John asked, and watched in amusement as Alex’s face turned bright red. “You’re really cute, when you blush, you know.”

Alex squeaked and fell off the chair.

“Dork.”John muttered and helped Alex up off the floor.

“I couldn’t think of anything else. And technically, I said they were a stars inverse since stars appear lighter in the sky. I considered comparing them to craters of the moon but that doesn’t really work. And besides i had already used that analogy on a different crush I had recently and I really prefer to not cross use analogies, just in case somebody were to read them and then be upset that i reuse an analogy… and anyway, uh did you need something?” alex rambled.

“Yeah, I did. I was wondering if you would be interested in going to see a movie with me Saturday.” John replied.

“Like a date?” Alex asked, and then looked like he was mentally kicking himself.

“Not like a date. An actual date.” John told him.

Alex stared at John for a second before smashing his lips against John’s. After a minute, John pulled away with a laugh.

“I’m gonna take that as a yes.” John told him. Alex lept at him and John wrapped his arms around him to keep him from falling.

“Yes! Yes! A million times yes!” Alex yelled into the crook of his neck. John ran his hand over Alex’s hair, smoothing it for him.

“You sound like I just purposed.” John told him, a smug smirk playing across his lips. Alex laughed and leaned into John’s touch, belatedly.

“Don’t purpose, it’s too early for that.” Alex replied.

“Fair enough, baby doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> George isn't mad at them for being in the stables or kissing but for taking so long for them to come back (and making him come "rescue" them. Martha worries)
> 
> If you interested check out mine and Eggnog's lams ask blog: https://ask-gay-bros.tumblr.com/ *cough cough* if you just wanna drop an ask for the characters with a story request, I'll write it for you (it might take a while though) *cough* oh what was that? Hope you enjoyed!!!!


End file.
